Episode 4159/4160 (22nd September 2005)
Plot It's the day of the trial and Zoe puts on a brave face as Ashley comes over to look after Joseph and Jean. She hugs her daughter and nephew tight as she says goodbye, fearing that it could be the last time she sees them. As the court case commences, Paddy is pacing the floor outside. When the vet eventually takes to the stand, both Zoe and Scott watch with fear and the entire congregation are shocked by what he has to say. The jury give their verdict. Zoe is found not guilty, much to Scott's anger. Later, while drowning his sorrows in the Woolpack, Scott discovers from Betty that Zoe is leaving with the kids. He heads round to Home Farm, armed with a shotgun, and holds Zoe, Callum and the kids hostage, although he lets Joseph go straight afterwards. Viv and Dawn arrive and after much persuasion, Scott backs down. Zoe, Callum and the kids leave Home Farm for the final time, and drive out of the grounds just as the Kings arrive. They stop for a moment and watch as the house explodes right in front of a surprised Tom, Max and Jimmy. Meanwhile, Robert takes Debbie out for a picnic in the countryside, and although she is enjoying his company at first, she becomes uneasy when he kisses her, and runs away. Robert finds Debbie and assures her that he genuinely likes her. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Denzel Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Smith QC - Malcolm Tomlinson *Neil Depaul - Martin Troakes *PC Julie Finch - Kate Faulkner *Judge Hilary Browning - Sarah Parks *DI Kara Warren - Julie Saunders *Clerk - Alison George Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, living room and cellar *Café Hope - Café *Windsor & Sugden - Garage *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer and courtroom *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, hallway and living room *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road Notes *Final appearances of Leah Bracknell as Zoe Tate, Megan Pearson as Jean Tate and Andrew Whipp as Callum Rennie. *Last appearance of Joseph Tate until 13th September 2017 and final appearance of Oliver Young in the role. The next time Joseph would appear, he was played by Ned Porteous and credited as 'Tom Waterhouse'. *This double length episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A court usher is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''Butterflies & Hurricanes & ''Apocalypse Please by Muse is used as incidental music numerous times in this episode. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). *This episode was broadcast on the day of ITV's fiftieth anniversary. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network in 2007. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,580,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD